FNAF's beginnings
by Kattykitt
Summary: Chica has just emerged into her new body (Note: no spelling checks were used, so you grammar Nazi's can just shove it!) She has all her memories unlike the others. Also unlike the others, she wants out, not out of the building, just out of this life and out of herself. She meets the other animatronics, Freddy is, well, yeah, and Bonnie is a total crackup! First one 3 ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

When my eyes opened, I saw something that will forever haunt me. His small body was just, just laying there. He had a dark longsleeve shirt on, and as I got closer I could see dark red stains running up the back. His brunette hair was falling into his round-ish face. When I was so close I could reach out and touch him, I saw, I saw...red, it covered one of his eyelids. I watched as a trickle of it ran down to the floor. I gulped and reached down, my forefinger and thumb was on his eyelid. Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened it. Inside was, was...nothing. No eye, just darkness. A shriek ripped itself from my throat and I fell back. Something solid hit my head and the world dimmed.

"Ahhh..." Something solid covered my mouth. "Shhhh, its just me," A voice said. My eyes flew wildly around my head. "Wh...Who?" I stuttered as it, no he, removed their hand. My own hands jumped to cover my chest and throat, feeling something cold and mettallic I looked down. Everything was yellow. My body was curvy and a large bib hung around my neck. On my hips, embarraingly enough, was nothing.I couldnt help it, and I gasped, falling back while doing so. Arms circled my waist and gasp of another could be heard from behind me. "Woah, steady there," As I truned around clinks could be heard from with my legs and arms. "Who are you?!" I was hysterical, nothing made sense in my mind, logic wasn't on my side, and thats all I've known. "Aye, Freddy, she doesn't seem ta be bootin' up correctly." Another voice said, this time with a pirate accent. I looked around, my eyes sent light sending in every direction I looked. A bear, bunny, and fox stood before me. We were in a dank room, and I recognized it as the same room I saw the boy. "Agh!' I stepped back, my hands flying to my mouth. As soon as they touched my "mouth", another gasped escaped my lungs. I had a beak! The fox looked in my direction. his bright eyes matched the color of my skin. As his mouth opened, rows of razor sharp teeth gaped at me. He raised a hand reaching out, unfortunatly it had a hook on it so I backed away. The arm lowered and a mutter was heard from under his breath. dirty brown capri's hugged his waist and an eyepatch closed over his left eye. The rabbit was also looking at me with bright red eyes. He was a dark purple, and all he wore was a red bowtie. In his hand was a cherry red guitar. Clearly he had a thing for red. The bear was in between the two and he had his face lowered. He was a dirt brown and a black tophat sat on his head. around his neck was a bowtie, like the rabbit's, except his was black. "Where, where am I?" I questioned, looking around. The bear raised his head and ice blue eyes peirced through me. "Why, Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria of course!" he chuckled. He had a robust frame and something seemed to flicker in his eyes. I couldnt speak or move, he walked up to me grabbing my shoulders. He got close to my face then a grin cracked across his face. "I'm Freddy, that's Bonnie," he stated pointing to the rabbit that offered a feeble wave and a sheepish smile, "And that's Foxy." He finished jestering towards the fox. "What's your name?" I wanted to say Chelsea, but somethign caught in my throat." Ch, ch...CHICA" I answered, robotically. "Hello there Chica, Welcome to the band!" He patted my back and moved me aside, heading for the door. "Now, the show starts in a couple hours or so, you know the rules?" he looked over his shoulder and I did too, seeing Bonnie and Foxy both feverently nodding. Freddy sighed then left the room.I hiccuped then sat onto the floor, rolling up to my best of abilities, into a ball. I wanted to cry, to let the tears fall, but I couldnt. So I sat there making sobbing sounds, desperatly willing for something to take me away, to make me Chelsea again, not this Chica thing. An object slid into me and l looked down at it. It looked like a Tamborine.I looked up to see Foxy looking at me. "There's yur introment, just tap 'er a few times an' 'e should be pleased." A small smile found its way onto my face. I unfurled myself and picked it up. lightly shaking it a couple times."Thanks," I seemed to whisper putting it back down. "Just here to help." He turned away from me then and seemed to be sleeping. Bonnie was in the opposite corner from me, he had guitar in hand and was what looked like tuning it. After seeming to be happy with the tune he had, he started playing a song I knew all to well, _Old Mcdonald had a farm, O, And on the farm was a "Pig!"_ he sang, he actually made all the oinking noises! When he finished his song he stood and bowed. That made me snicker, a mischevious grin formed on his face and he started going all out singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" walking around strumming his guitar loudly. Foxy grumbled and grabbed his ears yanking them down painfully. I had a full blown smile on my face giggling everytime he tripped or hit a sour note. He had just started "Twinkle Twinkle little star" when Freddy popped his head in. My smile turned into a frowned and Bonnie froze. Freddy marched in grabbing Bonnie by his bowtie and lifted him up a full 2 feet off the ground. Bonnie gulped hanging tightly to his guitar. "SAVE IT FOR THE SHOW," He seemed to yell into Bonnie's ear. Even Foxy flinched. Freddy dropped Bonnie roughly, and stormed out of the room. I rushed over to help Bonnie. Foxy was sitting up now, eyepatch flipped up so that bother his eyes were looking at me. "Don't help 'em" he stated pulling me back with his hand. "excuse me?" I huffed looking into his golden eyes. He lowered his voice, "don't help him," his accent was gone and his eyes were pleading. I grumbled and started to move forward. In one swift motion I was in Foxy's arms. He held me tight, ignoring my insults and strains. Slowly Bonnie crawled to the wall, holding his side. he was gasping for breath, but when he looked at us, his eyes were black and it fell freely down his face. a brigth white pupil rolled around, as if not seeing what was infront of it. my voice caught in my throat and I stopped straining. Slowly the black receded, leaving white, and the pupil largened turning red. Bonnie sighed then fell back against the wall, as if being let go of something. I just stared for a while until, "Um, Lass, ye can go now," Foxy had his accent back and as I looked back around I saw a light pinkish color across his snout. I devoloped a light blush myself and scooted back stuttering. "uh,uh, yeah sorry I'll just, you know, be in my corner." We all drifted into what seemed like a light meditation mode until the door slammed open. Freddy stepped in, his eyes somehow lighter. "Showtime!" He said, waving towards the door. I grabbed my tamborine and made way to the door, foxy and Bonnie trudging behind me. The hallway was quiet, except our clink and clank of our footsteps. Freddy was a good way in front of me, but I didnt want to find out what Showtime meant. We stopped at a small intersection, Freddy turned back and took Foxy down the right one. Me and Bonnie waited behind, Bonnie was unusually quiet. I looked over my shoulder at him, only to find him staring at his feet. His poor guitar dragged on the ground and his ears covered his face. I looked back forward, peering down each corridor wondering what was at each end. After a few minutes Freddy came back and led us down the left one. He didnt offer any explanation for why Foxy wasnt here with us, and I was a little afraid to ask. I could only hope he was okay. We came to two doors, We went through the large metal one with in large black lettering read "BACKSTAGE". Freddy led us to a curtained off area, stopping us two feet away from the curtain. using his fingers he counted down, and I saw a flash of a microphone in his hand. When he put his ladt finger down the curtains opened, showing what seemed to be thousands of children.


	2. Chapter 2

They stared up at us, their ages ranging from 3 to 13, I froze. _Well what would you expect, a bunch of animal animanatronics singing to some adults?!_ My eyes roved over the large crowd, I had sub conciously put my tamborine in front of my waist, my fingers would twitch everytime a child laughed or screeched. Bonnie on the otherhand stood completley straight and held his guitar expertly in his arms. Freddy introduced us, and when he said " Chica the Chicken," I could only offer a small smile and a weak wave. The music started and Freddy started singing. His voice echoed across the entire restraunt, instantly quieting the children. It was silky smooth, yet extremely low tone too. Bonnie plucked at his strings, staring straight ahead with a blank stare. I tapped on my tamborine to the beat of the music, side glancing at Bonnie every few minutes. After a while I acutually started enjoying it! I would twirl a bit and everytime a child laughed with delight I would smile widely, it felt exhilirating! In the middle of our routine a voice entered my head.

"Don't you want revenge?" I hesitated, _revenge?_ I glanced at Freddy who was still singing, the children still enthralled with his performance. I looked past Freddy at Bonnie and what I saw chilled me to the bone. Bonnie had stopped playing his guitar and was standing rigidly. His eyes were slowly turning black and the his pupils shrunk. I gasped, I really had to do something. As I was gaping at Bonnie Freddy glanced my direction, if only looks could kill. His eyes had a dark tint to it and I could see his fur lift, a snarl seemed just at the tip of his tongue. I started half-heartedly tapping my tamborine, a pit in my stomach growing as Bonnies eyes darkened. Even creepier was when he switched his vision Freddy's direction. I thought about what to do and agreed with myself. Standing just as rigid as Bonnie I opened my beak and spoke robotically " **EVACUATE EVACUATE EVACUATE...** "I paused then continued, " **FIRE FIRE EVACUATE** ". The kids screamed in terror and ran out of the room, probably to find comfort in their parent's arms.

After everone seemed to have left, Freddy grabbed my arm roughly, shoving me back behind the curtain. "WHAT is WRONG with you?" He screeched into my ear. I winced and glanced past his shoulder. Bonnie seemed broken of his trance and was looking around confusedly. "Uh, I...I smelled smoke in the air and worried for the safety of the children," I lied. Freddy's eyes were as dark as the night sky and His teeth all of a sudden seemed sharper as he growled at me. "I'll show you "safety" '. He murmered under his breath. He dragged me back, my last look at Bonnie showed him reaching out for me valiantly. I was dragged back past the room we were in to a seperate room down the hall, at the very end. A fan was on a desk and a tablet sat near it. One small light bulb hung from the ceiling. there was another door at the other end of the room and two buttons were on the inside of the frame. As I was pulled farther in I saw the same two buttons on the doorway we came in. He brought me past both the desk and past a window on each wall, heading straight for a large steel door at the back of the room. he whispered something and then the door opened. A screeching sound was heard as the door slowly dragged up, scraping the hinges. He tossed me in then the door closed quickly. leaving me in complete darkness. I brightened my eyes, but the light couldn't reach every corner of the room. I was shivering and for once I was scared. "he, hel...hello" a stuttered voice sounded from the darkest part of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost broke my neck, or the steel metal that was my neck. I twisted around and squinted, trying my best to see through the darkness. "h, hi," I stuttered back, still trying to find the source of the voice. My eyes were brightened to the highest extent, but all I could glimpse was something dirty, golden, and fluffy. I didnt dare move but I could still hear the clinks of rusty metal, and the occasional groan. "Ya, You ar, are new?" It was clearly a question, but I could hear the statement behind it. I glanced at my suit, clean, and not a scratch on it. "Yes, who are you?" I responded, shiftinng slightly in my position. There was more rustling until I realized it was coming closer. Out of pure instinct, I backed away. The sound stopped and the broken voice came back, " So, sorr, sorry, did ya, you he,hear the voice?" I gulped nervously, at least making a noise that sounded like a gulp. My mouth felt dry and I shivered, cold prickling up my neck. "Ye,yes." I trembled, The voice just souded so omninous, plus scary. I heard a creak and pictured it nodding. "I, I hear it all, all the ti,time" It rasped. I curled up some more holdding my legs close to my chest and clutching my tamborine tightly. " Th, that's wha,why Im in he, here," It whispered, moaning of metal was heard as it turned away. I was in there for hours with the thing, praying to something, anything that this would end. I felt as if the darkness was closing in on me, like I was being shrunk, smaller and smaller. _Closterphobia_ I thought, shutting my eyes. I grasped for the meditation sleep, but couldn't seem to reach it, so I sat there listening to the shuttering breath of the golden being somewhere behind me.

 **Hey! sorry for not making another chapter sooner, its just I had no idea what should be in the safety room with her, the one phone guy mentioned. I guess I kinda forgot about it until I got a review telling me for more. I didn't realize anyone liked it so I just took a break. It could help if the readers could come up with the golden character in this room, Golden Freddy or Springtrap, either could work. Again I apoligize for this paragraph of a chapter, but my imagination juice will get flowing better next time.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
